My Hero Academia the next generation
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: Meet Maria a young american orphan with dreams of being adopted and becoming a hero and her new friends Yue, Sakura, Aiko, Momaru, and Tenchi. When pros start going missing it'll be up to these young heroes to save the day! (Sorry not my best summary) warnings: Yaoi, past mpreg, possible future mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own My Hero Academia, Yue and Sakura belong to a pair of friends of mine while Maria and any other new OCs belong to me. Since Asians put family names first, I will do the same at least when the characters are in Japan.

"English speech while in Japan"

"_**Mexican Spanish"**_

* * *

…_Maria_…

Maria looked out the window of the car that one of the Heroes that lived near the New Mexican Church/Orphanage that was her home for the last nine years had sent. She was going to travel to Japan for a couple reasons; one was that she had been accepted in UA in Japan the other was because the Mother Superior of the Church had told her to go there to find her family. Said Mother Superior's Quirk was the ability to see bits and pieces of the future of people she touched and with enough focus and luck see what she wished. She used this power to help the children in her care to find their destined families, the process usually took a few months to a year with Maria as the only exception. (AN: I know REAL adoptions don't work like that, but this is my fic my rules.)

"We're here," said the Mother Superior who had come along with one of the nuns, who was carrying her smaller rolling suitcase and pulling along a larger, heavier one, to see her off.

The nun put down the smaller suitcase before going to speak to one of the airport staff to escort the child to her gate since she was young, plus it was her first time flying and to check her bag.

"Do you have everything, my child?" the elderly nun asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Maria replied playing with the straps of her backpack trying to not let on just how nervous she was.

The older woman pulled her close in a hug, "I've known you for nearly nine years _**sweet child**_, you will find the family you deserve. _**Trust me, I have seen it**_."

The eleven-year-old nodded, she knew well of this old woman's Quirk. Maria had been her greatest challenge and there were times the girl thought she was going to be the only child the woman would be unable to place using her power. The fox ears and tail the child bore were a physical mutation passed to her from a parent she couldn't even remember, while her true quirk was dangerous and destructive if used incorrectly, it could and had also save lives.

"_**I'll miss you…**_" the child told her in Spanish which she had grown up speaking along with English.

The nun nodded, "_**I know, I'll miss you too my dear. You'll find a little surprise in your backpack from us.**_"

The younger nun was returning with one of the airport workers to escort the young girl. Maria gave the Mother Superior one last hug before heading off with the worker. Once she was at her gate and fully checked in, she decided to see what this surprise was and opened her bag. Inside was her build-a-bear rabbit and it's two alternate outfits, a photo of her biological parents, her bible, a spiral note book and a few mechanical pencils in a cheap case. The surprise was in a taped-up box; a tablet with a purple handle case, its plug and charging cable, and a set of ear buds in a plain zip up case. There was a note from her former care giver as well that read:

_"Dear Maria,_

_I hope you enjoy these final gifts. I read that you can watch movies on flights now so one of the nuns got you some headphones that wouldn't hurt your fox ears called earbuds and a tablet with something called a nook app. Andrea handled the programing and getting all your favorite books onto it so you can read them anywhere. There is also $100 credit on the nook app and $100 on the app store for you to use to buy new books and apps in the future. Everything you need to log in on the back of this note. Do your best and keep smiling for us. We're rooting for you and know you'll make us all proud."_

The note was signed by the nuns and many of the children at the orphanage or attended the school that was also tied to the Church. This made Maria smile since there was clearly an effort to make it look like those who didn't know how to write had signed too. She flipped the note over and read off the passwords before unlocking the device and fiddling with it making it to her liking. After a while a flight attendant for the fight came to get her.

"Hi, my name is Nicole and I'll be helping you on and off the plane ok?" the blonde woman with green cat-like eyes told her.

Maria nodded before introducing herself as the older woman pulled up the handle on the rolling suitcase and Maria grabbed her backpack.

"Have you ever flown before?"

The child shook her head as they walked, "No ma'am."

"I see, well don't worry, it'll be fine, I fly all the time. Ah, here we are this is your seat, Maria," Nicole told her stopping in front of what looked like airplane seat crossed with an open cubical.

Nicole explained to her how to work the tv and showed her where a special bag was waiting for her. It was standard for everyone in the same class as the preteen containing a pen, a pack of tissues, body oil, lip balm, mouth wash, a tooth brush with toothpaste already on the brush, slippers that looked cheap, but she thought the closed eye design stitched on was cute. There was a sleep mask, a set of ear plugs, and a pair of socks all for her to keep. (AN: My mom flew business class on our trip to Japan on American Airlines, so this information comes from her. I flew coach and I swear never again.) She shrugged figuring it would be in her best interests to get comfy, so she took off her sneakers and slipped on the slippers which were big on her. She giggled, pretending for a moment she was wearing her parents' shoes and playing grown up. Before stowing her backpack, she pulled out her earbuds, bunny and tablet, getting comfy and cozy for her long flight.

Nicole helped her gather her things after landing, getting through customs and visa/passport checking. Once they were in the baggage check area Maria looked around for her ride. She had been told to look for man with a sign with her name on it, which was obvious, his name was Hitoshi Shinso and that was all she knew. She spotted him easily enough, he had crazy indigo hair who looked like he needed a nap and a bit of a goatee. He was holding a sign with her name is Japanese and English.

"Shinso-san?" asked Maria asked as they approached.

The sleepy looking man blinked and nodded pulling out his ID to prove who he was, "I am, you must be the student I was asked to pick up. I can handle it from here."

Nicole nodded before turning to Maria, "I'll keep an eye out for you when they screen the UA sports fest!"

Maria nodded and the woman walked off before she turned her attention back to her ride.

"Which bag is yours?" he asked walking towards the carousel.

Maria scrambled to keep up, "It's tan with a zebra striped tag that has pink stripes instead of black and a pink ribbon tided to the handle."

Shinso nodded stopping by the machine, "Sorry, first time picking up a student so tiny."

"I'm tiny because I'm only eleven," she replied pouting as it started moving.

"Trust me, I've seen someone smaller than you and he was my age," he told her spotting a bag matching her description, "Is this yours?"

After confirming it was her bag they headed to UA, stopping to get the child some food on the way, Maria unpacked then went to bed. Her room's furniture had been provided by the school. She had a desk and chair, a book self, dresser, a fridge with bottled water and some snacks, and a bed. It wasn't much but she had it all to herself unlike the communal bedroom she used to share with at most nine other girls at a time over the years. As she drifted off after saying her prayers, she smiled a little.

…_Sakura…_

Sakura couldn't help but sigh, her mother was making a fuss over her attending UA again. They would see each other nearly every day since her mom was a teacher at the school and her father was the vice principal. Of course her parents were pro heroes and because of that she had been kept secret from most of the world, no one knew who her mom and dad were except for a select few…including her older sister. It felt kind of weird to her since she was home schooled using the internet or private tutors. Then again, she had spent a good chunk of her childhood on the UA grounds since it was where her family pretty much lived at this point.

"Sakura!" called her mom or rather her Papa, he hated being called a mother.

"Coming!" she replied exiting her bedroom to find her blonde parent, pushing her special red tinted glasses that hid her green eyes that she had inherited from said parent up her nose, "You know Dad said no quirks in the house."

"Don't get sassy missy, we have similar quirks and you would know if I was using mine in the house. Now, did you finish packing the last of your stuff? Your father and sister have already headed over and are personalizing your room," her mother; Hizashi Yamada, told her putting his hands on his hips before tucking a stray strand of his daughter's black hair behind her ear.

Sakura nodded before following him out of the house and following him down the familiar path to UA.

…_Yue…_

Yue grinned, blowing her silvery bangs out of her face as she placed down the last of her bags and started unpacking. She managed to avoid her uncle and his embarrassing fussing since he had to work. Not that she didn't love him, he practically raised her since her parents were normally busy with their research, but he sometimes drove her _nuts_! She hummed as she placed various plants around her room. She and the other students had notes on their doors telling them that they were to meet in the common room around six for a pizza dinner and to learn the dorm rules, there was even a map in case someone got lost.

"Hmm…" she said looking at one of her most prized plants before shifting it a little, "Prefect!"

…_Third Person…_

Sakura, Yue and many of the other students were a little surprised to find a girl who looked younger than the rest of them, with black fox ears and a tail sitting on one of the many sofas in the room just minding her own business reading on a tablet in a purple handled foam case, why they weren't sure. There was also a blue haired man with glasses who greeted them.

"Uncle Tenya!" cried one of the students who also had blue hair and glasses but unlike the adult his eyes were teal.

"In class it's Ida-Sensei, Tenchi," the man, who everyone now realized was their homeroom teacher, replied before having them sit, "My name is Tenya Ida, also known as the pro hero Ingenium II. I will be your teacher this year and I am here today to explain the rules of the dorm."

"First explain why there's a little kid here," one of the other boys piped up, this one with black hair and eyes pointing at the fox girl who narrowed her own dark brown orbs at him her tablet now in sleep mode and in her lap.

"I'm not little, I'm eleven," she protested.

Before the boy could say anything else their teacher spoke up again, "She's a student just like you. She has passed every test to obtain entrance to the school, she was recommended by an American hero in her area and she actually has some rescue experience under her belt due to special laws in America for natural disasters."

The other students were amazed and stared at the younger girl.

"She's too young! What kind of parent would let their eleven-year-old into such a dangerous class?" pointed out the same boy.

"We are not here to discuss if someone should be allowed in this course because of their age," Ida told the class before starting to go over the rules with the class and then letting them have their dinner.

"You're really from America?" Yue asked starting the younger girl who nodded, "Which state?"

"New Mexico," Maria replied as other students came over.

Sakura blinked and tried to remember where that was.

"I would expect many of you to know where it is, America is a big country…also I think it's a little rude to not introduce yourselves before crowding around me…It makes me feel a little uneasy. Then again that could be I'm used to knowing pretty much everyone around me…"

"Okay!" said a blonde boy with red eye and sharp teeth with a smile pointing to himself, "My name is Bakugo Aiko! Both of my parents are Pro heroes though since you're from America you've likely never heard of Ground Zero or Red Riot."

Maria shook her head, "I have heard of Ground Zero. I did a little research into Japanese heroes."

"That's his dad and that man is _loud_!" whined the blonde with indigo tips leaning over the back of the sofa taking a bite of his pizza, "Shinso Momaru by the way."

"Your father picked me up from the airport."

"He mentioned that."

"I am Ida Tenchi, my family on both sides have been heroes for Generations!" said the blue haired boy from before.

Yue punched him in the arm, "That was in my ear! My name's Nishiya Yue…"

She was a little nervous someone would recognize her family name and make the connection to her uncle, but no one said anything, so she relaxed.

Sakura sighed, he knew Momaru well since her father was his father's mentor and through him she knew Aiko, but it would be rude to listen in and not introduce herself, besides this kid likely needed some friends in this foreign land.

"I'm Aizawa Sakura and now I believe it's your turn."

"Black Maria…that is really weird to say that way," Maria replied as the others snickered at her reaction, "I sound like I'm some sort goth or emo."

"So what was this New Mexico like?" asked Momaru, leaning on Aiko pushing the total blonde lower.

"Get off, Circuit brain!"

The others who didn't know the two boys that well blinked.

"I've known these two for years. Aiko's just making a reference to Momaru's Quirk," Sakura explained before Maria started telling them about her old home.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

Maria smiled as she smoothed out the skirt of her school uniform as she looked at herself in the mirror that was attached to the back of her room door. She felt very grown up in it and ready to start her overseas studies.

"Time to do my best!" she chirped excited before grabbing her backpack which now contained her school supplies and heading out.

After breakfast they headed to their classroom, everyone excited and dreaming of becoming pros. Since Maria didn't understand Japanese class seating Sakura took pity on her and explained it before helping her find her seat. Once everyone was seated Ida-sensei came in and explained that they would be testing their quirks though mid explanation the classroom door was blasted open and a ticked off looking blonde man dressed in orange and black with what looked grenade themed arm guards.

"Bakugo! You just damaged the school!" snapped Ida.

The blonde blinked, "Blame the old hag, she was nagging me about not letting her see her grandson during the holidays!"

Most of the class blinked wondering who the son of this pro hero was, until Aiko waved, "Hi Pops, I told you Gran would be pissed you and Momma were too busy for us to visit during New Year's."

"Yes…" the older blond sigh, "Now get all of you get changed into your gym uniforms. We're testing your quirks today."

Maria frowned at this news. The longer or bigger her flames burned while unattached to something to burn the more it drained her. If she used to too much, she would have a reaction much like a diabetic with low blood sugar. The worst it had ever gotten for her was her hands shaking and she fainted after using her quirk for the first time but if used too long or too big there was a chance it could kill her. Since her black flames were harder for her to control having less practice with them causing faster draining than the blue.

The rude boy grinned as he and the other boys changed, "I heard they usually kick out the kid with the lowest score so goodbye underage wannabe."

This caused the Momaru, Tenchi and Aiko to glare at him not that he noticed, they didn't like how he seemed to want Maria out of their class just because she was a few years younger than the rest of them. Once they were all outside and lined up Bakugo spoke up.

"Alright, to start I'm going to address something that some of you have likely heard in the past; that the student with the lowest score on these tests is going to be kicked out."

Rude boy smirked and muttered, "That's what you get for trying to play with the big kids, baby."

"Kage!" Bakugo barked at him after checking the roster for his name, "I saw your mouth move. You got something to say?"

"I was going to say it's kind of obvious which of one of us is getting kicked out," commented Kage, as he was now identified as with a shrug.

"If you mean Black then you're in for a disappointment since she is exempt from that."

Aiko resisted the urge to smirk. He knew his father better than anyone else in the class and thought despite his mother telling him how the blonde had started out as a big jerk once he was knocked off his high horse he changed for the better.

"Why!?" cried the now angry teen, "Why makes her so special that she gets to be in the hero course while there are so many other students who are actually of age?"

Bakugo sighed, this kid was a lot like him when he was younger and it pissed him off, "She has passed every test she was given; she has actual rescue experience due to special laws in America for emergencies. As for why she's been exempt from expulsion on the principal's orders for a few reasons besides the one's I've given."

"I want to know them!" snapped Kage.

"Well for one if she's kicked out of UA, she'd have nowhere to go and no way to return to America unless your family wants to pay that much money to send a child back to her homeland, which would be pretty expensive. I highly doubt your mother and father want to foot that bill. Secondly she's is younger than you and is from another nation that doesn't do all the same physical tests we do so she would have a bit of a handicap there wouldn't you agree?" said Ida walking in to view.

"UA has had foreign students in the past!"

"True but none have them have been eleven-year-old orphans so unless you want to be the one on the chopping block, I suggest you shut up. I'm not going to make Black-san do anything she is unsure of. Yes?" Bakugo said noticing the youngest student had her hand up.

"I'm not sure how much I can use my Quirk today as I only had an apple for breakfast."

The combat teacher nodded, "Understood. Before the quirk half of this test you can show us what you can do. Also, you should eat more that for breakfast, if your having issues with food see me after class or ask Aiko for help."

"I'm sure Tenchi will be happy to help too," added Ida.

After that they started doing the tests, Maria trying everything though in many of the cases she didn't do that well since she was either younger than the others or she honestly had no idea what she was doing.

"You okay?" Yue asked, helping Maria to her feet after the younger girl did the long jump and wound up on her butt in the landing zone.

"Yeah," Maria replied dusting off, "Just got my pants and tail a little dirty though."

"Well the staff will have the pants washed for you…" pointed out Tenchi who was unsure of how to address her tail issue.

"That's good to know."

After the tests where they were not allowed to use their quirks the teachers decided it was time for Maria to show what she could do and then have a can of juice if she needed it. She demonstrated by burning a rock and a stick then holding two of the same items in the opposite hands leaving them untouched.

"Are you okay?" asked Yue noticing her hands shaking.

"It's low blood sugar, she'll be fine," Ida said before encouraging his student to drink the juice, "You can sit out the rest of the testing. We've seen what you can do."

"Yes sir," she replied sitting on the ground brushing sand out of her tail fur using her fingers.

Maria watched as her new friends got creative with their quirks. Aiko who like his father created explosions with a bodily secretion but unlike his father he could touch something and cause the explosion to happen when he wished. Like by attaching the substance to the soles of his shoes to propel him forward. Tenchi had exhaust pipes emerging from his forearms, much like other members of his paternal family which he used like his uncle and father used them to speed himself up. Sakura used hers to paralyze her racing opponent by singing while she ran.

Yue, like Sakura, messed with her opponent by tripping them with plants that grew from capsules she threw on the ground and of course collected after. Momaru messed with the electronics used during the test to give himself a higher score. As for Kage his quirk allowed him to make clones that he used rather like a certain famous blonde anime and manga ninja would. After that they started regular classes, learning how to be heroes and of course normal classes, all of them determined to become pros. Though it was pretty funny when they found out that their English teacher was Sakura's mother and he fussed over her in class.

_**TBC**_

* * *

Sorry it's short, I'll try to make the next one longer.


End file.
